Sleepover Sisters/Transcript
Green's house, Cricket and Tilly's bedroom (Episode title appears on a crayon drawing. Tilly sits before Andromeda at an easel.) Andromeda: Okay, Tilly. Guess what it is this time! (starts drawing something) Tilly: Hmm... it looks like a little man... Cricket: (in the background, spins around) Whoaoaoaoaoaoa... (laughs, etc.) Tilly: (gasps) It's a friend! A friendly little man zooming around in a friendly little car. (She drew an alien in a UFO.) Andromeda: No, Tilly, it's an alien. My last three drawings have been aliens. This should've been easy. Tilly: Well, you didn't get mine, either. (holds up a picture of...) I drew a bunny. Andromeda: Lizard person. Tilly: (next shows...) And..a birthday cake. Andromeda: That's clearly a government planted listening device? (chuckles; whispering) The candles are microphones. Tilly: (sighs) Haven't gotten a single one right. We're such good friends, I thought we'd be more on the same wavelength. Andromeda: Hmm... Cricket: (spins over to them) Wheeeeeeeeee!!! (trips and falls) Whoa-oh-oh!!! Andromeda: Tilly, wouldja help me out with this?! Cricket: I just can't! Stop! Spinning!!! (kicks while lying down and laughs hysterically) Tilly: Sorry Andromeda. We share a room, so I can't just kick him out. Andromeda: I know! We can have a sleepover at my place! It's a little brother-free zone. Tilly: Oh, my gosh. A sleepover? That would be -- Cricket: (still spinning) Grrrreat! A night without Tilly means this room will become my SPINNING WONDERLAAAAAAAND!!! Tilly: This is exactly what we need. A night of buildin' sisterhood! (holds her camera before them) Say "squeeze!" Cricket: Good luck sleeping through Tilly's crazy loud snoring! (She takes the picture.) Andromeda's house, front door (At dusk, Andromeda leads Tilly to her house; she enters a code on a pad before the door.) Tilly: Whoa. You gotta type in a password? Andromeda: (opening the door) Yeah, I'm like a hacker, it's whatever. Andromeda's bedroom The room has various paranormal investigation equipment and theories everywhere.) Andromeda: Welcome to my paranormal investigation office/bedroom. Tilly: (gets a magazine down from a drawer) What's this? Andromeda: That's Brain Rocker magazine. It's full of eye-opening truths that'll rock your brain. Tilly: Golly. (She flips to one particular article reading "SUNRISE PSYCHICS!") Tilly: Huh? Andromeda, check this out. "Two scientists stayed awake until sunrise and formed a psychic link. Since then, they've gone down in history as the closest friends ever." Tilly, Andromeda: Whoa...!!! Tilly: Could you imagine what kind of friends we would be if we had a psychic link?! (She imagines herself and Andromeda in a fancy restaurant.) Waitress: Good evening. And what would you two like to order? Tilly: (using telepathic powers) Well, she'll have...the split pea soup. Andromeda: (does the same) And she'll have...the baby back ribs. Waitress: Whoa! How did you both know what the other wanted?!? Tilly: (thinking) Ha, remember when we didn't have psychic powers? Andromeda: (thinking) How weak we once were! Waitress: Uh...what's going on? Tilly, Andromeda: (thinking, laugh) (Fantasy ends.) Tilly: If we had that power, we'd be so much closer! All we gotta do is stay awake all night. Andromeda: Count me in! (Tilly takes her picture, stunning her.) AGH! Tilly: Sorry. I just wanted to capture the genesis of our psychic link. Here, I'll get me, too. (takes a picture of herself; stunned) D'oh! That...does smart. Green's house, Cricket and Tilly's room (Now it is nighttime; Cricket is still spinning and scares Dirtbag away.) Cricket: Wheeeeeeeeee...whoa-oh-oh-oh... (finally stops with dizzy spiral eyes and laughs) Yeah, that's the stuff. Three hours of spinning, and now it's time for bed. (He jumps into his hammock.) Cricket: Yah! (closes his eyes and sighs) Now I lay silent, stilly, and wait for sleep to claim my body. (Shows the crescent moon in the sky, the frog clock on the dresser, the creaking ajar bedroom door, and a fly getting killed by a zapper. Cricket lays, eyes now wide open.) Cricket: This is odd. The sweet allure of sleep evades me, yet nothing's out of the ordinary. (another zap offscreen) All the normal sounds...the only thing missin' is Tilly's weirdo snore. Loud. Droning. Soothing. Peaceful. Makes me feel all safe and cozy -- WAIT A MINUTE! It's Tilly's snore! I need her snore to sleep! (Yet another zap.) Andromeda's house, Andromeda's bedroom (Andromeda is preparing a bedroom fort.) Andromeda: Okay, Tilly. If we're gonna stay up all night, we gotta think of some stimulating activities! Tilly: Let's trade our deepest, darkest secrets! I'll go first. (whispers in Andromeda's ear) I think...I'm a squirrel. Andromeda: Interesting, but I was thinking something a liiiiitle more active... (She picks up two pillows and bangs them together.) Tilly: Oh, I see... (She too readies a pillow; they jump at each other.) Tilly, Andromeda: PILLOW FIIIIIGHT! (Shows several freeze frames of them hitting each other with pillows.) Green's house, living room Cricket: (comes out) Surely a snore can't be that powerful. Maybe I just need a new sleeping buddy. (He approaches Phoenix sleeping near the fireplace.) Cricket: Phoenix? Looks like you got company tonight. (He lies down against Phoenix with a blanket and closes his eyes; She starts licking him repeatedly.) Cricket: Stop. Stop. Stop! STOP! Okay, this ain't gonna work! (gets up and leaves) Bill's bedroom Cricket: (opens door; singy-songy) Hey, Daaaad! (Bill snores and struggles to awaken; he is shirtless and sweating.) Bill: Huh? Oh, hey, Cricket! Trouble sleepin'? Well, you're welcome to join me. But I gotta warn ya -- (chuckles) I sleep hot, real hot! (laughs) (Cricket is stunned.) Bill: So, you gonna come? (Cricket quietly closes the door) Oh, goodnight, son! Outside Gramma's bedroom Cricket: Maybe Gramma? (He opens the door to find Gramma standing on her bed and using her sword in her sleep.) Gramma: Go back from whence you came, Prince of Darkness! The girl's soul is MINE! Cricket: (quickly slams the door shut) Not goin' anywhere near that. Andromeda's house, Andromeda's bedroom (The clock changes to 11:05 PM; Tilly and Andromeda's pillow fight is wearily winding down.) Andromeda: This pillow fight's totally keepin' me awake...how about you, Tilly...? Huh? (Tilly is fast asleep and drooling slightly.) Andromeda: TILLY! HOLD ON, I'LL SAVE YOU! (She jumps on the bed, springing Tilly awake.) Andromeda: Oh, sorry I had to do that. Tilly: No, no, I-I-I understand. Our psychic connection is at stake. We're just...too tired. We need some energy. Andromeda: Energy, huh? I think I know what'll do the trick. (She lifts up a drawing to reveal a hole in the wall with candy stashed inside.) Tilly: (gasps) Candy?! Andromeda: My rations for when the zombie apocalypse finally happens...but I can spare some for tonight. Tilly: It's perfect. (They toss handfuls of candy into their mouthes and chew, causing their eyes to dilate.) Tilly: WOW!!! Andromeda: WHOA!!! (They experience a sugar rush and start vigorously doing hobbies rather loudly and quickly.) Tilly: IF I USE ALL MY LIMBS TO RUN, I CAN GO TWICE AS FAST! Andromeda: I PUT ON ALL FOURTY-TWO OF MY SWEATERS! Tilly: WOBBLY WOBBLY WOBBLY! Andromeda: LOOK HOW FAST I CAN PUNCH! Tilly: HEE-YA! WHOO! Tilly, Andromeda: WE'RE GONNA STAY UP ALL NIGHT LONG!!!!! (But then the sugar rush wears off.) Tilly: Wait...my body...it's slowin'... (faints) Andromeda: Tilly? What happened?!... (faints) Tilly: Oh, no...we forgot about the sugar crash... Andromeda: (comes to; irked) We?! You wanted energy! Tilly: (comes to; also irked) What?! It was your candy! Andromeda: Good thing we don't have a psychic link, 'cause if you could hear the things in my head... Tilly: Grr... (stops) Wait. We shouldn't be arguin', we have to stay focused! (looks out the window) Once that sun rises, our minds will melt, and our friendship will be stronger than ever! Andromeda: Tilly, you're right! We've gotta stay united! Tilly, Andromeda: (shake hands) Agreed! Andromeda: Now, Tilly. I was hesitant to suggest this, because...it's the nuclear option. But I might have a way to keep us awake for good! Living room (She searches a shelf.) Andromeda: Now, where is...? Aha! (gets a movie and climbs down) This movie is so bone-chilling, so heart-explodingly scary, my parents won't even let me watch it. But since they're heavy sleepers, I'm willin' to risk it. (She shows the movie: ''Slumber Slayer.)'' Andromeda: This movie may be our only hope. Tilly: Desperate times truly call for desperate measures. Andromeda's bedroom Tilly: Andromeda, insert the DVD! (Andromeda puts the DVD in her player.) Tilly: Let's push play... Tilly, Andromeda: Together. (They press play; the movie begins on the TV, and both gulp.) Tilly: Oh, mama... Green's house, backyard (Cricket is milking Miss Brenda; he pours some milk into a glass.) Cricket: They say a glass of warm, fresh milk will put you to sleep. (shows nine other used glasses) So drinkin' ten glasses should knock me out cold! (drinks) Ah, refreshing. (stomach rumbles) Ugh, that doesn't sound good...ugh...oh...I don't feel sleepy, just...full of milk! Cricket and Tilly's bedroom (Now he carries Marjorie into the bedroom.) Cricket: Now this one's a tried and true classic: counting sheep. (sets her down) One. (pause; Marjorie runs away) How the heck is that supposed to help?!? (faints) I've tried everything...If I wanna get any sleep tonight, I need Tilly's snore! Andromeda's house, Andromeda's bedroom (Tilly and Andromeda fearfully watch ''Slumber Slayer; in the movie, three girls their age are having a sleepover.)'' Braces-wearing girl: Have you guys ever heard of the Slumber Slayer? Glasses-wearing girl: Wha...what's that? Braces-wearing girl: The Slumber Slayer is a monster that takes on the form of the people you love, so you never see it coming. "Mother": (enters as a shadow) Hey, girls. I baked you some cookies. Braces-wearing girl: Cookies? But Mom, earlier you said you were making brownies. "Mother": Cookies...brownies...children...they're all the -- (reveals to be the Slumber Slayer) SAME TO ME! Tilly, Andromeda: AHHH!! AHHH!! (Andromeda's phone rings; she breaks it.) Andromeda: Don't worry, it's just a burner. Green's house, kitchen (Reveals the caller as Cricket, eyes now red and veiny with bags under them due to a lack of sleep.) Cricket: Tilly...? Tilly, are you there...? If she won't come home, then I'll just have to go get her...! (falls off the counter) Whoa! Oof. Andromeda's house, Andromeda's bedroom (''Slumber Slayer: The Mother/Slayer chases the girls through the forest.)'' Mother/Slayer: Be sure to eat your vegetables! AND I'LL BE SURE TO EAT YOU! Tilly, Andromeda: (whimpering in fright) Tilly: It is the most terrifying thing I've ever seen! There's no way I'l sleepin' tonight! (gasps) Andromeda! It's workin'! There's no way we're missin' sunrise now! (In the movie, the girl meets up with her father at his grill.) Braces-wearing girl: Dad! Dad! Mom's turned into the Slumber Slayer! "Father": Ho-ho-ho...don't be silly. (reveals himself as the slayer) I'M THE SLUMBER SLAYER! Tilly, Andromeda: AHHHHHH!!! (laugh) AHHHHHH!!! (laugh) Tilly: (holds out camera) Cheese! (takes picture; shivers) Oh...it's kinda chilly in here all of a sudden. (The bedroom window is mysteriously open.) Tilly (OS): Uh...did you open the window? Andromeda: Uh...no. (They quietly investigate.) Tilly: Oh, it's...nuthin'. Must've been just the wind. (Here comes Cricket, climbing right through.) Tilly, Andromeda: AAAAAAAGH!!! Cricket: Ugh, ugh...Tilly...I came to '''get'cha!' '''Andromeda:' IT'S THE SLUMBER SLAYER! Tilly: THE MONSTER'S TAKEN THE FORM OF CRICKET! Cricket: I've tried the door, but there's a bunch of numbers, and I couldn't -- (a pillow is thrown at him) Oof. Hey, Tilly...! Tilly: HE WANTS TO DEVOUR US! (The girls scatter in fright.) Cricket: Tilly, wait! (Andromeda lifts a floorboard and gets out a shrunken head and batches of garlic.) Andromeda: Hang on, Tilly! I've been preparing for this kind of thing my whole life! Cricket: I just...need you...to fall asleep! Tilly: NO WAY! YOU JUST WANT ME TO LET MY (knocks over a lamp) GUARD DOWN, MONSTER! I WON'T LET YOU RUIN MY PSYCHIC CONNECTION WITH ANDROMEDA! (goes inside the fort) Cricket: Tilly! Wait! Tilly, I-I just wanna -- Tilly: (appears from the other side) What? Gobble me up? (grabs a blanket) Cricket: What? No, I -- (the blanket is thrown on him) Whoa!! Oh... Tilly: Your time has come, Slumber Slayer! Andromeda, I got him! (Andromeda is getting out more paranormal trinkets.) Andromeda: I'll be right there! Hmm...nah, ugh, too messy! All right, fists! I'll leave it up to you! Cricket: Tilly! It's me, Cricket! Tilly: Ha! Nice try, that's exactly what the Slumber Slayer would say! Cricket: You gotta believe me! Tilly: Well, if you're really my brother, then tell me something only he knows! Cricket: You think you're a squirrel, which makes sense, 'cause you're nuts! (pauses) Heh. Tilly: Cricket?! Andromeda: (charges) WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Tilly: (gasps) Andromeda! Cricket, Tilly: Agh!! (Andromeda plows right into them, toppling the fort apart.) Tilly: Oh! (suddenly weary) Oh...so comfy...must resist... Andromeda: Sleeeeep... (Both girls immediately fall asleep and snore.) Cricket: (relieved) Ha-ha, yes! Finally! The snore! There it is... (He finally falls asleep.) Andromeda's bedroom, next day (The sun rises and shines its light through the window on Tilly and Andromeda; Tilly wakes up and rubs her eyes.) Tilly: Ugh... (snaps awake in shock) Huh?! Andromeda! Andromeda: (wakes up) Huh?! Tilly: We fell asleep! Andromeda: Noooooo! The psychic connection! Maybe we stayed up long enough, maybe it still worked! Quick, try to read my mind! Tilly: (concentrates) Uhhhh...are you...thinkin' about the expressive folk influence in Chinese poetry? Andromeda: I was thinkin' about breakfast. Tilly: Guh...it's no use. We didn't make it. Andromeda: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! Tilly: I'm sorry, Andromeda. We wanted to take our friendship to the next level, but we...failed...? (She looks at all the pictures she took of the fun they had.) Tilly: Wait...look at all the fun we had last night. Maybe we're closer than we thought! Andromeda: Maybe we don't need a psychic link after all! Tilly: You may not be in my brain, but you are in my heart. (hugs her) Andromeda: Tilly, I was just thinking the same thing. Porch (Andromeda opens the door for Tilly to leave, carrying the still sleeping Cricket.) Andromeda: We have to have another sleepover again, soon. Tilly: That sounds great! Maybe we could do it at my place next time. I know Cricket can be a handful, but...the little fellow needs me. Aww, look at him, so peaceful...! I wonder what he's dreamin' about. Cricket's dream (Shows Cricket as a psychedelic bird flying through a space landscape.) Cricket: Ha-ha, yeah! I'm a space eagle, and I'm soarin' through the cosmos on my big, beautiful wiiiiings!!!!! (He explodes into a constellation of his own head.) Cricket (VO): Star Cricket. Category:Episode Transcript Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:S Category:A-Z